


Honey Wine Lips

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a frisky drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Wine Lips

Theyd been drinking, Mead or honeyed wine or whatever Thor kept in that little flask and Steve was drunk. For the first time in over 75 years Steve Rogers was not the pinnacle of modesty, honesty, and all around Good behaviour. 

No, his fans would cry if they saw the way he had crawled into the blonde gods lap, begging for a kiss. He was a flirty, handsy drunk. That was how Bucky had found out steve was in love with him originally. Mercifully, Thor had barely laughed and most certainly didn't show Steve away the way Bucky had at first. His large hands held Steve's trim waist, keeping him firmly in place. He made Steve feel small, fragile, and he liked that. 

It was messy, rough, and not his first time being on the receiving end. Though, his first time receiving a god. They didn't even make it into laying down on the couch, the television still playing softly in the background. Thor had tugged steves clothing in every direction, shredding the material of his jeans like paper. Well, Steve would me a liar if he said he didn't enjoy that. The blonde god barely had himself pulled free of his own breeches before Steve was on his knees, taking his cock down his throat in greedy swallows. Gag reflex tamed, he pressed his nose to the solidly muscled abdomen. Naked and subservient were two things he'd never planned on being in front of Thor. Yet here he was getting carpet burn on his knees from the way thor thrusted into his throat. His lips wrapped tightly around the god as he finished, spilling aver the soldiers tongue. He tasted ethereal, if that could even begin to describe it. 

Too soon He was pulled off, lips pressed to Thor's as the tugged him up into his lap. Steve groaned as too warm hands found and spread him for the gods probing touch. He was briefly offered thick fingers to lube via his own mouth and he sucked them vigorously, working to slick them properly before the god slid them into him. The beauty if being drunk for this, is that he was a bit numb to the twinge of pain as Thor stretched him. The god was careful enough - more than Steve had really expected him to be- as he work steve Open and soon the soldier was rocking his hips and moaning lewdly, more than ready. 

Thor spit into his palm. Slicking the head of his shaft before lowering the great captain onto himself. Steve was overcome with the pleasure, getting exactly what he wanted as he sank down, taking the full length. The girth alone was nearly too much at first, but as he rolled and rocked his hips he adjusted. He tugged at Thor's shirt, pulling it off and baring all that golden skin to his touch. Again he was tugged into a kiss, one he eagerly returned. 

Fingers tangled in long hair, tugging hard to get his lips against the tanned skin of his throat. His hips rocked, practically bouncing in his lap as Thor thrusted up to meet every drop. There was nothing quiet about this, and Steve was certain tomorrow would be a potential walk of shame through the main floor. 

Large hands cupped his rear and upper thighs, controlling their rough pace. His own hand slid down, wrapping around his cock and jerking sloppily. He was so, so close. With little warning he came, Thor's name on his lips. He clenched and tensed around the god, his cock still pounding into the soldier from beneath. Steves body held tight around the god, muscles spamming and massaging as Thor repetitively found his prostate. Steves nails bit into his broad shoulders and that twinge of dull pain sending him over the abyss, cock twitching as he spilled into the soldiers tight channel. He'd have to give him the flask more often. 

Steve lay against the gods chest, thoroughly used and a little nauseous from all the rocking and shaking They'd just done. A silly grin played on his lips as Thor pulled free and folded Steve into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First thundershield I've done, if you like it please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
